שיש קרארה
מהויקיפדיה האנגלית thumb|200px|ימין| ויקישיתוף thumb|ימין|300 px thumb|ימין|300px|מראה המחצבות - ויקישיתוף שיש קרארה (Carrara marble) (לפעמים בטעות "Carrera marble") הוא סוג של שיש לבן או כחול-אפור באיכות גבוהה, פופולרי לשימוש בעיצוב פיסול ובנייה. הוא נחצב בעיר קרארה בקצה הצפוני של טוסקנה, איטליה. הוא שימש פסלים רבים ממיכאל אנג'לו בימי הרנסנס עד הנרי מור בעת החדשה. תולדות האתר מחצבות קרארה פועלות כבר מהתקופה הכלכולותית, ממנה נמצאו ממצאים עשויים מהשיש המשובח, כולל סרגופגים. בימי רומא העתיקה יוליוס קיסר (44 לפנה"ס) הביא מכאן שיש לבניית מבנים. יש איזכור של המחצבות בהקשר לאוגוסטוס קיסר. השיש כונה "marmo lunense" על שם נמל Luni ממנו ייצאו. בתקופת הרנסנס היה שימוש רב לשיש מקרארה, פסליו של מיכאל אנג'ל נעשו משיש זה. הפסל המפורסם "רחמים" המוצב בןתיקן (ראו צילום מטה) נעשה משיש זה, כן הפסל של משה רבינו ועוד פסלים רבים בפירנצה. במאות ה-17 וה-18 הן היו בפיקוח שליטי הערים קרארה ומאסה. בשנת 1564 הם ייסדו מה שכונה "מינסטריון השיש", אשר אירגן את החציבה, כך שלא תפגע בתשתיות של התושבים וארגנו את הייצוא של שיש. בסוף המאה ה-19 היה ריכוז של אנרכיסטים בין פועלי המכרות, אשר באו מבין האוכלוסיות הנמוכות באיטליה. בעלי המיכרות העסיקו כל מי שבא לעבוד והיה מוכן לעבודה הקשה, מבלי לבוק את הרקע האישי שלו, כך הייתה באתר אוכלוסייה של פושעים לשעבר. בסוף המאה ה-19 הגיעו למיכרות גם גולים משוויץ ומארצות השפלה: בלגיה והולנד. בימי השלטון הפשיסטי, השיש שימש לבניית מבנים ציבוריים ברחבי איטליה. כמו כן, הן ייצאו לארץ ישראל ושימשו לבניית אחד משני המסגדים - Spianata del Tempio - בהר הבית (הויקיפדיה האיטלקית). מבנים ופסלים מפורסמים thumb|180px|ימין|מצבת הזיכרון למלך האנגלי Edward VII שפוסלה מסלע אחד המחצבות בעיר Birmingham יצירות מפורסמות מימי רומא העתיקה כמו: Pantheon and Trajan's Column. יצירות מימי הרנסנס כמו פסליו של מיכאל אנג'לו כולל פסל דוד המפורסם. פסל מפורסם שנוצר על-ידי בעלי מקצוע שבאו מאיטליה היה של Robert Burns ב- Dumfries. להלן רשימת יצירות מפורסמות משיש קרארה: *Marble Arch, London *Duomo di Siena, Siena, Italy *Sarcophagus of St. Hedwig, Queen of Poland, Cracow, Poland *Manila Cathedral (interior), Manila, Philippines *First Canadian Place, Toronto, Canada *Sheikh Zayed Mosque, Abu Dhabi, UAE *Harvard Medical School buildings, Boston, Massachusetts, USA *Oslo Opera House, Oslo, Norway *Normandy American Cemetery and Memorial (Crosses and Stars of David), Normandy, France *Peace Monument, Washington, DC, USA *King Edward VII Memorial, Birmingham, UK *Akshardham, Delhi *Aon Center (Chicago) Chicago, Illinois, U.S. *Robba Fountain, Ljubljana, Slovenia *Finlandia Hall, Helsinki, Finland *Devon Tower, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA Gallery Image:Michelangelo's Pieta 5450 cropncleaned.jpg| The Pietà is considered a masterpiece of Renaissance sculpture by Michelangelo, and housed in St. Peter's Basilica, Vatican City. It is the only piece Michelangelo ever signed. File:Robbafountain.jpg|Replica of the Robba Fountain in the Town Square, Ljubljana. The sculptural part of the fountain is made of Carrara marble, while the obelisk is made of local Lesno brdo marble and the pool is made of local Podpeč limestone. Image:Jadwiga CP.jpg|Jadwiga of Poland's sarcophagus by Antoni Madeyski in Wawel Cathedral, Cracow File:Igor Mitoraj HerosDeLumiere 1986.jpg|''Héros de Lumiere'', by Igor Mitoraj. As of 2004 displayed at the Yorkshire Sculpture Park. File:Interior of Main Hall in Sheik Zayed Mosque.jpg|Interior of the Main Prayer Hall in Sheikh Zayed Mosque, Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates File:Anna Chromy Cloak Of Conscience.jpg|''The Cloak of Conscience, ''Piétà or Commendatore, by Anna Chromý located in Cathedral in Salzburg, Austria, Stavovske divadlo in Prague, National Archeological Museum in Athens and elsewhere. Chromy has since transformed The Cloak into a chapel over four metres high, carved out of a block of white marble weighing 250 tons in the Cave Michelangelo in Carrara. תחליפים As with many of the popular marbles, the true marble from Carrara is often imitated by marble from other places, which may be called 'Carrara'. For example a white marble with similar dark veins comes from Turkey and may be labelled 'Carrara' at least to give people an idea of its appearance, if not in an attempt to pass it off as true Carrara marble. Alternatives of carrara marbel are often Granite,Quartzite. כירסום בשיש על-ידי חומציות The black yeast Micrococcus halobius can colonize Carrara marble by forming a biofilm and producing Gluconic acid, Lactic acid,Pyruvic acid and succinic acids from glucose, as seen in the Theatre of Dionysus of the Acropolis in Athens. קישורים חיצוניים * תמונות בויקישיתוף קטגוריה:שיש קטגוריה:איטליה